Mushroom Kindness: An Alice In Wonderland Fic
by PunkAngel555
Summary: What really happened when Alice met the Caterpillar? Very interesting, somewhat dark and depressing. This is my first piece! Rated T for drug and suicide/cutting references and language. Please Review!


Ok this is my first time at this, so help me out, give the reviews you think I need and tell me what I can Improve! Thanks! This is rated T, because like many PG13 movies it has a few curse words, and it mentions drugs and makes allusions to suicide/cutting. OH! And this has only one chapter so it's a one shot, right? I'm still tryin to get the lingo, neways...

BTW I don't own Alice in Wonderland, or any of the characters in this fanfic!

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Well, I'm lost, and trying to find my way, and..."

"Yes, But WHO ARE YOU?!" I bellowed, taking a drag of the pipe laying next to me, humming softly while the little girl words slowly ebbed away on the hazy puffs of smoke.

"MR. Caterpiller! Sir, I'm trying to find my way and your just sitting there getting stoned out of your head!" the little girl screamed, "I'm lost and alone in a world where nothing makes sense and worst of all I'm only three inches tall!!"

I could feel the blood rise in my veins as I lifted myself to my full height and grabbed the little girl up by her arm and dangled her in front of me.

"How dare you! I happen to be exactly three inches tall and it is a perfectly respectable height, and as for your situation I don't care! Your ruining my high!"

The little girl just looked at me with fearful eyes as I held her pulsing body in the air. Quickly I dropped her and she scampered into the woods crying. As I settled back into my seat and resumed smoking I began to question myself

_**"why did you do that?"**_

_**Because, I"m a miserable bastard.**_

_**"She didn't do anything wrong"**_

_**She interrupted my high.**_

_**"You can smoke all you want, its not going to help you forget"**_

_**I know, but it takes the pain away.**_I looked down at my scarred wrists and arms**.**

_**"There's a chance that if you help her things might get better, it's not too late you know"**_

_**She's long gone by now, the days almost over anyways**_

_**"No she's right down the path, just try, what's the harm in trying, after all she did say she was lost?"**_

Upon that realization, I stood to my full height again and began to scan the horizon for the little girl. Upon seeing her I called out, "You! Hey You little girl!"

"What!" she yelled back, still sounding a little hurt.

"I need to talk to you!" I could see her turn around and start running back and sure enough she stood before me not but half a moment later.

"Well, what do you want?"

"The answers you look for are in the mushroom"

"What mushroom?"

"Are you fuckin kidding me?! Look what I'm sitting on, are you blind?! Damn"

I could see her starting to stagger back.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just I'm a little messed up, and I need some help"

"It's okay, I understand." she stammered "Umm. What exactly will the mushroom do to me"

"Well, if you eat one side it will make you as tall as you wish to be..."

"And, the other side?" She questioned.

"Hold on a second, I'm trying to remember what the other half of this damn thing does!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"HMM! Oh Yes! The other side will give you knowledge to the one question that burns in you the most at the moment"

"So it will help me get home?"

"Yes, but only if getting home is the most important thing on your mind"

"Gee, thanks", She said looking down at the mushroom, "But can I ask you why you decided to help me?"

I could remember not catching the end of the question since there was a sudden loud bang and a sharp pain coming from my back. The next think I knew I was flying in the air on my black and purple spotted wings. At last, my only dream in life had finally become a reality. Wanting to further thank the now bewildered girl standing on the ground below me I called out, "If your as curious as you I think you are you might want to remember this...Keep your head, my dear child." And with that I soared off to some new and wonderful destination.

Epilogue:

I was sorely confused by what had just occured. And I was still wondering how I had managed to help the caterpiller.

"That was a nice thing you did there, my dear" a familiar voice called.

I turned only to be confronted by the wide grin of the Chershire Cat.

"Well, what exactly did I do, I'm not sure if I even did anything"

"Ahh, but you did my dear, you see caterpillers in Wonderland are cursed to saty caterpillars until they complete a task that makes them worthy of becoming a butterfly. Unfortunately, that caterpillar was selfish as a child and was therefore cursed to show kindness to someone before becoming a butterfly"

"Hmm, well that's not so hard"

"No..except for the fact the the person had to come from outside Wonderland..and if you haven't noticed Wonderland is very large, and caterpillers only walk a mile per year"

"Oh that is dreadful...so what happened"

"Well he tried to look but after three years of finding no one and having to watch as everyone he knew flew away, he became depressed and just sat there on that mushroom for the past two years."

"Oh well I'm glad that I was able to help him"

"Yes, I am too for today was the last day he could try to become a butterfly otherwise he would be cursed to live eternally as a caterpiller"

"Oh yes, then I am very glad indeed!"

The cat flashed my a smile and chuckled as he slowly disappeared.

"Now" I said to myself, "I think I shall go back to being normal and go home"

So I broke of two large pieces from the mushroom, and upon eating the first piece, I found that I had become my usual size again. I looked at the other piece and slowly brought it towards my mouth

"Let's get ourselves home now" I said as I began to bite into the mushroom..

"_Hmm, I still wonder wear that rabbit has gone?..._

THE END

Thank you for reading remember it is my first time so please review, let me know If I can fix anything or how I can do better next time!! THANX!!


End file.
